


kiseki no kitty (extras)

by JeanSouth



Series: Kiseki no Kitty [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Catboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>catboy!fics, occasional kiseki no kitty-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kiyoshi/kitty!hanamiya

Kiyoshi gets Hanamiya through a friend of a friend, and it’s simultaneously the best and worst thing he’s ever done. Hybrids shed less fur than regular cats, but less doesn’t mean none, and Hanamiya always sheds on his paper.

He’s an architect, and a good one at that. He’s the kind that stays home and does his work when inspiration strikes him. Most of his work is done on commission; private houses with hidden rooms or interesting shapes that are out of the ordinary.

Hanamiya avoids him most of the time, and bites him when he gets close. Every time he hisses at him he turns tail and leaves soon afterwards. The house is large, and there’s a big podium near the wall-sized sliding glass doors and windows to the garden. Sunlight pours in through a great deal of the day, and he almost always finds Hanamiya there.

Despite the entire wardrobe for him, he usually wears one of Kiyoshi big, white dress shirts that he only wears for special occasions. It hangs down to his mid-thighs and over his hands, but it’s loose enough to allow him to be agile. When his tail raises, it tugs the shirt up and shows off his ass. It’s cute and looks firm, like it would fit perfectly in Kiyoshi’s hands. It always drives a spike of guilt up his spine.

Hanamiya likes fish and chicken (raw, but Kiyoshi says no), has to be forced to eat carrots and has treats like expensive handmade sushi. He never eats it straight from Kiyoshi’s chopsticks or lets him pet his dark, fluffy ears. Kiyoshi wants to touch his eyebrows and nuzzle his fluffy ears and pet his tail, but he doesn’t get to.

When he sleeps, Hanamiya usually curls around Kiyoshi’s head in a pseudo attempt to suffocate him in his sleep.

“Why don’t you try catnip?” Riko offers him when he mentions it - she has two regular cats of her own and they go mad for it. He picks up a bag on his way home from the pet store and rubs it on his hands before he comes in; he wipes the rest off on his shirt and stashes it in his bag.

Hanamiya watches him with wide eyes and a twitching nose from his podium, claw tipped fingers digging in to the fuzzy fabric. He looks curious and full of unnamed desires, but he restrains himself due to distance. Kiyoshi has to eat alone, but he brings some raw chicken over to the podium, and when he turns to leave, he ends up with Hanamiya behind him, shoving him to the couch.

He nuzzles at Kiyoshi’s hands, soft mewls leaving him constantly. He talks when he needs to, but more often than not he relies on sounds. Rough purrs start from the bottom of his throat, and they sound like he doesn’t purr often. He rubs his nose and his head along Kiyoshi’s hands, switches to his abs and crawls up his body. The shirt slides up when his tail lifts, and slides up his back when gravity tells it to. 

Hanamiya is full of bubbling chirps as he nuzzles and rubs his way up Kiyoshi’s chest, getting full body contact as he goes along. He shoots resentful looks at him now and then, as if Kiyoshi could have predicted anything. He ends up nuzzling Kiyoshi’s hair, letting out the tiny meows near his ear as he nibbles on it. His cock is rock hard between them, and he rubs it hard against Kiyoshi’s abs.

His ass is firm but soft when Kiyoshi gives up and gives in and cups it in his hands. It does fit perfectly, and Hanamiya rocks between rubbing on Kiyoshi’s abs and pushing into his massaging hands. He bites hard on the shell of Kiyoshi’s ear as he nears his peak, muffled moans leaving him until he comes.

The scent of catnip is still strong, and Kiyoshi hesitates before continuing to knead Hanamiya’s ass in his hands, making him moan when he works a dry finger into him. For one it’s okay, but he needs something to slick his fingers for more. Kiyoshi finds hand lotion easily in his bag when he bends forward, holding onto Hanamiya well. 

With more slickness he can slide in two, even three without a hint of protest - Hanamiya is more docile than Kiyoshi has ever seen him when he obediently kisses Kiyoshi back. His body is just as accepting when Kiyoshi removes his fingers and slides in his cock, guiding Hanamiya’s hips downwards.

He lets go when he’s in as far as he can go, and reaching up to pinch at Hanamiya’s nipples through the dishevelled shirt. They’re pert and pink, visible through the fabric. When he doesn’t move, he hears a frustrated meow.

Clawed fingers grip his shoulders before Hanamiya makes an effort at moving, cautiously lifting himself up before dropping back down heavily, and he lets out a loud, drawn out noise of pleasure. He does it again, setting up a rhythm of fast, heavy strokes. 

His head tips back, pleasure taking him as he pants. Two little fangs are visible and he gives himself up and rides Kiyoshi with abandon, caring for his own pleasure first and foremost. The shirt covers his cock, but his precome leaks through it, making a wet patch that grows larger and larger.

Kiyoshi lets go of one of his nipples to trail his thumb over the wet patch, feeling where the slit is. He works it gently, letting Hanamiya do most of the work when riding Kiyoshi forcing him to drag his cock along Kiyoshi’s fingers.

He comes a lot when he does, losing his rhythm to try to impale himself harder and faster. All of his pent up frustration seems to come out in one pleased howl, semen ending up on Kiyoshi’s hand.

Though he seems exhausted, he manages a whimper when he leans forward and Kiyoshi thrusts up into him a few times to reach his own orgasm. When Kiyoshi’s sated too, Hanamiya lifts his hand to lick to semen off it with his slightly rough tongue.

After he recovers he leaves, and Kiyoshi can see his own come starting to come out of Hanamiya. 

He’s still as petulant as he was before, but Kiyoshi knows how to handle him.


	2. aomine/kitty!akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not kiseki no kitty-verse.

Aomine knows it’s his own fault; after weeks of saying he wants a cat, he gets one. But it’s human-y, with the biggest fluffy red ears he’s ever seen and a tail thicker than his arm. It - he - is slightly smaller than most average humans, maybe a hand’s (if the hand belongs to Kiyoshi) length smaller than Kuroko and full of lithe muscle the likes Aomine bypassed long ago for pure strength.

He’s also incredibly (and increasingly) bad-tempered; he bites Aomine when he doesn’t wake up early enough, and rests his tail on Aomine’s face when he reads so he can’t see anything (then sulks and hisses when Aomine manually moves it).

Akashi doesn’t like showers (he prefers baths) or stairs (he latches onto Aomine’s chest, and it’s a good thing he’s small or he’d be too heavy), and he’s a terribly picky eater. When Aomine tries to touch him without being cautious, Akashi growls at him.

“Wake up,” Akashi hisses into his ear, quiet and threatening, with claws digging painfully into Aomine’s sides, though they don’t draw blood. If it had been a human being so demanding, he’s sure he’d have kicked them out a long time ago, but he brought Akashi into his home and now he’s commited.

“M’awa’e,” He grumbles out, barely understandable, and physically moves Akashi’s hands from his waist to his chest. Claws dig in over his pecs instead until he sits up, chest to chest with Akashi and leaning on him sleepily. With halfopen eyes he watches the red tail that tells Akashi’s moods better than the constant air of surlyness he has about him.

(Sometimes it’s straight up, like when he sits on top of the magazine Aomine is reading, and he’s pretty obviously pleased. When it thunders it’s tucked between his legs and curled around his thigh in fear despite how much he pretends not to be scared - fireworks scare him too. It lashes about moments before Aomine gets pounced, and it’s the most honest part of Akashi.)

He strokes the fluffy tail to keep Akashi content until he’s awake enough to get up, then holds him with hands under his thighs when he stands up and Akashi wraps legs around Aomine’s waist. At the very least he sits perfectly still while they go down the stairs until Aomine deposits him on the kitchen counter, near the kettle and the pots of tea and coffee - Akashi is too peculiar to drink anything but tea, milk or water. Coffee makes him sneeze, so Aomine’s taken to drinking more fizzy drinks for his caffiene boost of the day.

While Aomine gets pans and ingredients he waits patiently, now and then interjecting with things he doesn’t like and doesn’t want in his food. By the time Aomine sets some rice to cook to make egg fried rice, he has everything ready.

When he waits he steps between Akashi’s legs and reaches up to touch at the kitten-ears, and leans in for a kiss. Sharp, tiny fangs nip at his tongue and force his way in dominantly, and Aomine lets him. He’s too cute to say no to, really.

(And he never says so to Akashi, because he doesn’t want to know if Akashi will really suffocate him.)


	3. aomine/akashi/kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiseki no kitty-verse; akashi is horny in springtime.

The spring isn’t much out of the ordinary, when he considers that the winter was the passing of an old caretaker and the arrival of a new one. But outside the air smells fresh and bright - it carries other scents, too. It’s an embarassing side-effect, but being hybrids the scent of others in heat affects them too.

He’s near the window in one of the bedrooms, watching Aomine climb trees to work out the frustration when he leans out and calls an enthusiastic good morning to him. Aomine jumps with the same cat-like grace when he nears Kise, two trees away when Kise stiffens and ducks his head. From a distance he’d already heard Akashi - loud meows he can’t stifle with the need to attract a mate. In spring, his tail is always up, exposing him.

A loud purr sounds from behind him and a tongue both rough and soft trails over the base of his tail. It grooms him gently, inching to where skin meets the gold soft of his tail - Akashi nips at his skin with sharp teeth until he jerks forward and away.

He trails his tongue from Kise’s tail to his hole, purr hitching for a moment when he probes gently inside and finds evidence of Kagami inside him. Rather than gentler he’s rougher, spreading Kise with his hands to give himself more access.

“Again?” Aomine asks when he gets to the window, clambering in from the roof of the garage. He brushes past Kise and kneels down on the carpet to watch, brushing Akashi’s fringe out of the way for a better view. Kise nods, words caught on a whimper when Akashi tests the waters with three fingers. After Kagami they slide in pleasantly; Akashi barely leaves them in for long before he stands and pushes Kise to his knees.

His hands grip at Kise’s golden tail to move it out of the way and he enters him with an air of urgency, barely gentle at all. In front of him Aomine has long since stiffened and he watched from the corner of his eye until Aomine disappears from view - Akashi goes rigidly still before a pleased, whimpering noise leaves him. With spring around, the frequency with which he’s fucked keeps him pleasantly loose - even for Aomine. Fingers twitch on his hips and dig sharp nails into his skin when he guesses Aomine enters, but he can’t think on it for long when Akashi leans on him instead and lets the force of Aomine’s thrusts rock him into Kise. His fingers find pert nipples and pinch at them, twisting until it’s caught between pain and pleasure.

Above him he can hear wet kisses, a hiss from Aomine when Akashi inevitably bites his tongue - Kise whines out a protest at the lack of inclusion, and one of Aomine’s hands forces him to turn his head and give Akashi access. The thrusts inside him are wild with a need for release; increasing in speed and harshness when Akashi makes a true effort - Akashi comes first and rests on him with blissful ignorance.

He regains his breath quickly, reaching round to hold onto Kise’s cock and roughly jerk at it. Tiny noises still leaves him when Aomine does the same, thrusting in short, sharp motions until he groans deep in his throat.

Aomine pulls out when he comes; semen dripping down onto the floor. Kise barely notices as his arms give out under him, and his entire body goes tense and jerks once when he comes.

Akashi’s already grooming his ears by the time he recovers, waiting slowly for a round two. Kise thanks the gods they’re still young.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitty!takao/everything-midorima

Takao never really understands Midorima. He gets Midorima has difficulty expressing his feelings (and he could speculate on that, but he’s in no way a therapist), and he thinks he gets the superstition (not quite, but almost); but he doesn’t understand what makes Midorima tick.

Takao is simple; he has the friendly ease of a tame dog despite catlike features (as Miyaji tells him), looking at someone once then oozing into their lap. He never used to like being called a dog - too much derision, too much of everything, and he’d resented Midorima’s unmockable posture the first time he’d seen him.

Midorima is tall, beautiful and too many things at once. He has eyes like the northern tribes of cats, heavily ringed by thick, long lashes. Sometimes the faint pattern of silvery scales tracing his waist glimmer in the light, pointing out he’s other, not human, different, not like them. Takao isn’t sure what his teeth are; snake teeth or lion’s teeth or the teeth of a cat much wilder than he is.

Above all he holds still like a spider spinning its web, springing with the ball in his hands when the time strikes.

Takao doesn’t know what instinct Midorima listens to (doesn’t know which ones he has in the first place) so he ignores all of them and treats Midorima like he’d treat anyone. The tail he has is distinctly feline, but wider at the end than the base, like a wildcat that can’t be domesticated.

The first time they lose is the first time he hesitates to treat Midorima like kin. Everything in his scent is off; the cold metallic tang of rage mixing with a hotter type of anger - he gives off so many signals it makes Takao dizzy.

Instead of running he approaches the bench Midorima is on and stares at the faintly lashing tail, kneels softly and draws his slightly rough tongue over the tip. For a moment he tries purring in a sense of empathy (I understand, I know, I feel it too, let me help) and he gets a hissed growl and the tail almost tugged out of his hands.

He bites at it gently, kittenishly then grooms over the fur again. If he’s honest, he doesn’t think another feline has ever done this for Midorima.

“Can I? There’s no one - no other-” He stops, not sure how to say it. He’s too old to groom his parents, too feline to groom the rest of their team, and he misses the closeness and the feel of it. Midorima sits straight-backed and tense, but he doesn’t move. The sigh of a man doing something only for the benefit of others leaves him, but Takao takes it as enough and keeps it up, meticulously grooming soft fur.

From in front of him a purr rises but it’s slightly off and carries a growling undertone. He raises his own and the tone shifts to a deeper purr, normal but loving and he stops when he gets to the base, shifting forward to rest with his chest to Midorima’s back. He’s shorter than Midorima and he can’t reach his shoulder to rest his chin on it, but it’s good enough.

With his hands on Midorima’s chest, he can feel the purr rumbling through it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general playing, kiseki no kitty verse

Sometimes, Kagami falls asleep on the couch in the midafternoon. His uncle has left enough funds to support him and the house; the monthly bonus on the money in the bank is almost enough to cover expenses so really, he doesn’t have to do much.

And for someone who doesn’t have to work, he really doesn’t work much.

It’s just that his practical harem takes a lot of upkeep. In the mornings he has to make breakfast for two with Shintarou, play with Ryouta, battle Daiki for the remote control to catch up on the news.

They’re all simple things, but they overwhelm him quickly even before they swindle him into tending their sexual needs. They love eachother - he knows they do, even when Daiki clashes with Seijuuro, or Atsushi hisses at Ryouta’s overactive nature - but they always want him to join in, and it’s tiring.

Sometimes he’s up all night, on his back on Atsushi’s chest with a thick cock inside him and Seijuuro howling out his enjoying when he rides Kagami’s cock.

And it’s tiring. He likes it but he misses sleep, passes out midafternoon on the couch during a recorded basketball game and wakes up long after he should have made dinner to the scent of take out food being spread across the table. At first he’d wondered how they paid for food with their extra appendages and Atsushi had shown him how with his height, if he folded his ears flat they couldn’t be seen from the angle of someone shorter.

There’s always a lot of food, and arms that shift him closer to hand feed him bits of shrimp (and they have a lot of seafood, a lot of eggs) and noodles with the kind of pleased air that makes him wonder who’s really taking care of who. In the minority, he thinks maybe he’s the exotic, interesting new thing.

When he’s halfway through and with the exception of Atsushi they’re full, they take turns pushing their heads into his hands, making their way into his lap to have their ears rubbed.

Petting them is soothing, like it melts away all of the few worries he has.

Daiki is loud when he’s petted; he makes small meowing noises and gives his hand lovebites when he’s had enough. Seijuuro refuses to share and wants both of Kagami’s hands when it’s his turn to be petted.

When they’ve all had their turn they tend to scatter; Shintarou cleans up the mess because it bothers him to leave it (and he likes eating the rest of one side-dish that he’d vocally said he hated, then liked it when he tried it but couldn’t go back on his word). When he lays back down Atsushi jostles him until they’re back to chest again, and Ryouta slots in in front of him to groom his eyebrows like it soothes some kind of instinct inside him. He purrs when he does it and falls asleep like he’s basking in their shared body heat.

Kagami tends to fall back asleep and wake up when he mysteriously ends up back in bed and the cycle starts all over again.


	6. cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when akashi isn't easily found, doom is impending. porn, feat. cuffs, sauce abuse, bullying cute nipples, man-sandwich and minor instances of rimming.
> 
> also scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on my tumblr, lieuw, uh in case,,, you didn't know,,,,, i tend to write there first i guess,, and yell things idk you can yell at me like wow jean you're so dumb you STILL HAVEN'T WRITTEN CATBOY!HAIZAKI (imayoshi owns him btw yes he and hanamiya were the first trial but unlike kisekis they chose not to stay but kagami's uncle was like yo kiyoshi u want a grumpy snarly cat that'll try to murder u and kiyoshi was like ye ok sounds gd to me i like the uppity ones and wowowowow he's a pretty little shit and kagami's uncle was like ye and he hates clothes
> 
> haizaki on the other hand was all fuck this i'm out of here fuck u now i have cat ears why this and ran off but then imayoshi was all wowowow an actual catboy i want to have this i will have this go my minions collect the catboy for me and there's power struggles imayoshi wins and collars and bondage and stuff and ye it's gr9 for everyone full of dubcon and muzzles and bondage like ye i like that shit (but only dubcon yknow if haizaki reaLLY didn't want to be there he could go bc imayoshi has a massive fucking house and the windows aren't locked and if he really wanted clothes he couldn't wear haizaki's but he doesn't want to do either and he could take the collar off if he wants instead of bitching like the little slut he is when he's told to lick his master's balls that hold the cum he loves but he doesn't ye ye i like haizaki i rly love haizaki haizaki is my fave))

Thursday was remarkably calm. Daiki wasn’t interested in lounging, more interested in stalking back and forth over the dozens of new fish in the pond with Atsushi, Shintarou was too absorbed in a book, and both Tetsuya and Seijuurou were suspiciously absent. It was commonplace he couldn’t find Tetsuya, he was certain he took great pleasure in sneaking up behind unsuspecting others and watching them jump out of their skin in surprise.

On the other hand though, it was extremely uncommon to not see Seijuurou. He was alpha male, king of the hill, always visible and reminding them of his claim on the house. Having him in hiding even when actively looked for was worrying if nothing else, but there was very little he could truly do without any help. Even Ryouta wasn’t really interested, too busy basking in one of the first patches of summer’s sunlight.

With nothing to do but give up, he took to the fridge instead in a time-honored tradition of eating to stave off boredom. Having grown used to a busy household filled with half a dozen failed experiments constantly demanding his attention, a moment of peace was nowhere near as satisfying as he thought it would be. 

The fridge however held nothing he wanted; the chocolate was far too creamy, and he could hardly eat chocolate sauce straight from the bottle. Opening the door next to the one he had open, he rifled through it for a moment to tug out a tub of delicious, fresh mint icecream. Content with his find, he took it and the chocolate sauce upstairs, where he’d left his laptop the night before when petting Atsushi had demanded a large, fluffy bed to enjoy.

For a long while and half the tub, the internet provided him enough entertainment to last, connecting the actions of his household with gifs of naughty kittens easily. He let out a chuckle, then a laugh, unaware of the movement on the bed as his laughter had him shaking anyway.

As he caught his breath, he left his arms near the pillow, wrists crossed and let out a final remaining giggle. The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of red as he stopped though, and a moment too late he tried to sit up before soft, cool leather cuffs slipped around his wrists and buckled shut; he was strong, but they had momentum on their side to hook the ends of short chains to the headboard. Once secured, they attached his wrists closer together, trailing claws up his forearm to his shoulders. 

“Why?” He asked, confused as he looked at Tetsuya and Seijuurou, who looked too triumphant for anything good to come of it for him. He never turned them down, though; it made the need for cuffs nothing short of confusing.

“Shh,” Seijuurou said in lieu of explaining, kneeling with a leg on either side of Kagami’s arms. Confusion made him open his mouth for the steel bar slipped into it and buckled behind his head. He let out a muffled noise, trying to tug his arms free. “No more questions.”

He tried anyway, achieving only failure and disappointment for his efforts. They made their way around him, moving everything from the bed save for the sauce. Tetsuya flipped it open, squeezing until some of the sauce dripped onto his fingers. His tongue looked pink and soft as he licked it off, making sure to twine it around his fingers over and over, keeping eyecontact with Kagami. Once done he licked his lips and leaned in for a kiss; he tasted overwhelmingly like chocolate.

“Be good, Kagami,” He advised, sliding Kagami’s shirt up and over his head until it bunched up at his wrists. Then he leaned down, flicking his tongue over one of Kagami’s nipples with as much attention as he’d shown his own fingers. It slipped over and around it, making it stiffen until he could suck on it properly, nibbling here and there until Kagami’s face was flushed and the suction made him slightly sore. 

He looked up from staring at the top of Tetsuya’s head at a faint click from Seijuurou’s direction, but before he could look properly his entire body jerked, a muffled moan leaving him from behind his gag at the feeling of a small vibrating bead rubbing over his other nipple, pressing harder down as it stiffened until his back arched into the different, rough sensations. Just as the roughness was becoming sore everything stopped, leaving him panting and dazed.

A weight settled on him, showing him Seijuurou; rock-hard and enthused, with the bottle of sauce open in his hands. With an almost gleeful smirk that showed off the tips of his fangs, he squeezed until a slightly cold drip of it landed on his chest, letting claw-tipped fingers smear it. He was a mess by the time they finished, covered in chocolate that they eagerly set to licking off, leaving his nipples for last. As they reached them they bit softly, then harder until the sharp edges of their teeth had him squirming for mercy.

“Do you think it’s enough?” Tetsuya murmured, a breath away from his nipple that cooled under the air blown onto it. A shudder ran through him at the feeling until he whined out a protest. The noise made Seijuurou let go and nod, shifting back until he was barely a breath away from Kagami’s cock. 

His jeans were taken from him quickly and efficiently, leaving him naked save for the cuffs on his wrists. Hands under his knees gripped and moved him until he was practically bent in half and completely displayed; he could feel a trickle of semen slip out of him from the morning’s play with Ryouta. A soft tongue lapped it up, then teased at his hole until he whimpered and Seijuurou raised his hips, letting Kagami’s cock fall flat on his tummy. Leaning down to put them chest to chest, he rubbed their cocks together teasingly while he nibbled at Kagami’s neck and his fingers rubbed at his sore nipples. He was sure they’d be sore and red for days; perhaps more if the others caught sight of them and took up the idea of bullying him.

With a muffled groan he tried to beg through his gag for them to finish as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him completely, then as if by miracle they listened, but used his position to move him to grant Tetsuya proper access to entering him. A whimper escaped him as Seijuurou lifted himself to sit on Kagami’s cock at the same time Tetsuya entered him; he couldn’t even decide where to try and move for more sensations, caught instead between them.

They started to move at their own pace with no regard for his flushed face and panted breaths, giving him no time to come down from his brink. With a cry he came inside Seijuurou, watching him jerk at his cock until he came on Kagami’s chest. Inside him Tetsuya continued to thrust; the feeling dragged at Kagami’s orgasm, forcing shuddering aftershocks from him until he went limp and felt Tetsuya’s hands tighten on his thighs as he came.

Having caught his breath moments later, he watched as they clambered away from him, seemingly having no intention of letting him go. Almost instantly he could feel Tetsuya’s semen starting to leak out of him onto the sheets, and the come on his stomach start to cool and dry. He turned his head to look at them kneeling next to eachother, tails twined together and ears tipped slightly back in a look of intense concentration.

“A bit short,” Tetsuya remarked, and he’d protest if he could that they’d teased him too much for him to hold out long. All he could manage was an indistinguishable noise ignored in favour of Seijuurou’s nod. With a final look, Seijuurou climbed over him to the set of seven drawers with one dedicated to each of them to save them traveling to their own rooms.

“Yes,” Akashi agreed verbally, filling the time when he rifled through his drawer, and eventually came up with something he held up to show Tetsuya. “Let’s use a cockring this time.”

With a feeling of impending doom, Kagami reaffirmed with himself that not being able to find Seijuurou always spelled trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catboy haizaki/imayoshi

Haizaki hadn’t volunteered for many other reasons than the money. It had sounded golden; a few weeks in a swanky mansion, a bundle of cash in hand, and the potential for better flexibility than he already had, increased movement, all heightened sense: it had sounded like nothing could go wrong.

And technically, he did get what was promised. He was faster, could bend in strange positions and his lust for raw meat was unbeatable, but he’d also gained other things in the process. Two soft, silver cat-ears found their way through his hair to peek out into the morning sun on the patio, with a similarly fluffy silver tail trailing off his tailbone. Inside, the tinkle of glass signaled Hanamiya’s quiet, controlled rage for smashing expensive things getting out of hand again.

Neither of them had expected to come out of the experiment looking like freaks, but after his own initial outburst, he just wanted to think for a moment. He still had the cash in hand, and an offer to stay forever, but he didn’t want to live on charity of someone who felt obliged to help him. On the other hand, the worrying want to shed clothes and feel nothing but his skin and the air and meat between his teeth was something he didn’t quite desire.

With a slight grimace, he stood instead to find their scientist. Without much effort, he found him in the lab, slightly distressed but resigned.

“I’m not staying,” Haizaki pulled at the cuffs of his shirt, already certain there was no switch to turn them back to who they once were. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a nod, and listened patiently to the lecture that life would not be easy.

But life had never been easy, and with hats and baggy pants, he managed to rent an apartment. The cash-in-hand from the experiment of course had helped, and with any luck he could stretch it far.

“I hope you enjoy your apartment,” The landlady smiled at him; she was fairly pretty, with laughlines around her face but eyes that said she wouldn’t tolerate disrespect. “Every now and then the property owner drops by to check out the new tenants, he doesn’t want any trouble on his premises.”

Which was entirely fine; Haizaki understood not wanting drug-dealers and riffraff, but she hadn’t mentioned he’d let himself in, and smiled too much, and was suspiciously un-shocked at the appearance of ears.

“They’re very cute,” The property owner smiled; a fox kind of smile more animalistic than Haizaki could manage that set his instinct or fight or flight but couldn’t force him to get through it. The man’s eyes closed completely when he reached out to rub them, taking Haizaki into a surprised little purr before he got it under control. With an approving smile, the man left, shutting the door behind him in an impossibly quiet way.

Not much later, he got his hands on the knowledge that he was Imayoshi, and felt no better about it for the subsequent three quiet, short, intrusive visits.

“Do you mind?” His landlady asked, piling food into dishes for the meal included in the rent. Near-raw meat decorated the side of the plate, making his mouth water a bit. “That he visits?”

“No,” He frowned, reaching for his food with the grace of a man always hungry. “It’s weird, but I don’t mind.”

A smile on her face finished the conversation, but it felt like passing some kind of test.

“I’m sorry,” She said again a week later, shaking droplets of water from her umbrella. “There’s woodlice in the apartment so you’ll have to move out while it’s treated, but Imayoshi has offered a room in his own home free of charge until it’s finished, to make up for the trouble you have to go through.”

So he packed up his bags, found his way to the house, and stood in awe at the size.

“You don’t only rent property, do you?” He asked, disgruntled at the sight of it when Imayoshi came out to greet him. Even with a struggle, he couldn’t quite manage to slip back into his uncaring, unconfused persona.

“No,” Imayoshi smiled again, and guided him in with a hand on his elbow. The inside was nice, with a lot of spots to sunbathe in and soft furniture in shades of blue. The sun tempted him already, like the patch he’d had at home and rolled in casually underdressed. Already he ached to drop the clothes and stretch his limbs, but for the near future, he wouldn’t be able to. Even in his own room, he didn’t quite trust himself to strip down.

In the end, he lasted about two weeks. Imayoshi was gone often and came back sporadically, leaving him to the house on his own with all its glorious sunlight. Inside the house, with Imayoshi’s knowledge of his ears and tail they’d been free for him to expose, but instead of helping it only hindered, making the rest of him long to follow. So at eight in the morning, a little after Imayoshi had left, he stripped easily, leaving a shirt for possible modesty’s sake, and took to the living room.

The floors were heated and delicious, rising up through the soft, fluffy carpet by the french doors to the garden filled with dewdrops and trees. A sigh escaped him as he sank to his knees, feeling the carpet under them. Before he knew it he was rolling around, stretching and bending all the muscles that had wanted to move but couldn’t for modesty’s sake.

His best groan left him, ending on a faint mew as he stretched out fully, arms above him and legs comfortably splayed as the early morning sun caught most of him. A purr rose easily, letting his contentment out at finally basking again. Given the early hour, the heat lulled him back to sleep.

Come noon he woke again to fingers carding through his hairs to the fluffy ears on his head, forcing a sleepy, rumbling purr from him. The sun had moved unfortunately, so he rolled towards the warm hands petting him, ending up on his knees. His ass raised to try to chase the hands rubbing the base of his tail, but he tried to trap the hand on his ears between them and the carpet for maximum enjoyment.

“Good boy,” The hands crooned, until he realized there was a person attached to them, and peeked open an eye to look at Imayoshi. His tail puffed up slightly in shock where he should have been expecting it, but the hands felt good and rough and what he’d been aching for. He protested out a displeased meow at his own internal turmoil, getting soothing noises in return. Imayoshi was terribly sly, he decided, but a bit of Imayoshi’s efforts to get him here, comfortably and willingly (if slightly misunderstandingly) was… flattering.

“You’re an asshole,” He groaned out, tipping over to the side towards Imayoshi, bending his back and stretching his legs. His tail smoothed down to its regular size while he rubbed the side of his face along Imayoshi’s hand. Nobody said he had to accept the unspoken offer gracefully.

“I bought cuttlefish,” Imayoshi offered, in a non-sequitur that went a long way to bribing Haizaki into forgiving the deception.

“In a minute,” He stalled, rolling onto his back to allow for his tummy to be rubbed, and instead of food he started to drift off into sleep again. “I’ll let you cook them, this once…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyohana r18

“You can’t groom like a cat,” Teppei smiled, because smiling was key to keeping his emotions in check. He’d had a great deal of practice with it for as long as he could remember, and Riko frequently reminded him it was perhaps slightly unhealthy to bottle everything up by smiling over the top of it, but he found smiling to be quite effective in making whatever was bothering him cooperate much more quickly. Hanamiya, however, was the exception to prove the rule.

By no means was he not cleanly; he looked pristine at every turn, with soft, sleek and shiny black hair as any man would have in addiction to the large, fuzzy dark ears nestled on his head, and the swishy tail that spawned from his tailbone. The tiny fangs were shiny and white like the rest of his teeth. Even the shirt he wore (nabbed from Teppei’s wardrobe, full of disregard of the clothes bought for him) was perfectly laundered to a minty fresh smell.  
But on the other hand, it was a pain getting his into a bath, and Teppei liked to relax in one after a long, stressful day.

“I shower,” Hanamiya protested, in one of the few moments he deemed Teppei worthy of responses beyond a long look at Hanamiya’s back while he curled up in one of the few choice spots that caught sunlight at any time of day. His brows were knit together in a frown while his hands twitched at his side as though he wanted to rake his claws down Teppei’s face.

“Well,” Teppei murmured, long past the decision that he put up with enough rudeness and teasing (and truly, what else could walking around near naked be) that he deserved a nice bath with his resident pet. “Sometimes only showering doesn’t do the trick.”

With another wide smile, he stepped in and caught him, effectively pinning Hanamiya’s arms to his sides, and lifted him up. The walk to the bathroom was difficult but once inside he could lock it easily, giving him the time to undress. The bath was already full and steaming, reheated every once in a while. When he’d designed his house after a long while of working to save up the money for a grand endeavour, he’d not skimped on the things he liked. Once, he intercepted Hanamiya rushing for the door as he’d expected, but it wasn’t until he was done and stripped the shirt off Hanamiya that he got the true force of it. 

“Don’t be difficult,” He picked him up again, physically putting him in the deep, long bath. Claws racked down his arm and a loud yowl sprung up at the first touch of water; it was more a protest of bathing with him than bathing in general he supposed, but the it was of no matter. Hanamiya’s tail stuck up out the water, thrice its normal size and his ears were pinned completely back far above his bared fangs. A hiss left him, trying to shove Teppei, and presumably find a way to make manslaughter look accidental. “Let’s just have fun.”

The word choice was a future hope; getting him in the bath was little fun as he refused to go to his knees in the water. With an epiphany he slipped one of his hands under the tail and his fingers into the hole, getting another yowl but making Hanamiya’s knees buckle and reluctantly go when slowly lowered.

Being touched was likely unexpected; most times Teppei left him alone until he brought it on himself; mornings where he tried to suffocate Kiyoshi with his tail, and ended up rimmed and fucked until the sheets needed washing, or when he greedily fucked himself on Kiyoshi’s cock under the influence of hideous amounts of catnip.

“Don’t,” Hanamiya hissed out, looking cross and slightly flushed. On the way down his fingers had slipped out to make sure he didn’t drop Hanamiya; he put on his most innocent look and stepped into the bath, pulling Hanamiya back against his chest.

“I didn’t do anything,” He protested with his best innocent voice; his index fingers circled Hanamiya’s nipples while he kept him trapped with his legs. Claws dug into his thighs in an attempt to get away. He pinched at the nipples as they stiffened, tugging lightly at the rumble of an unwilling purr. Another hiss came his way and the claws moved from his thighs to his wrists, trying to tug them away. “What are you trying to tell me not to do?”

It was an obvious ploy and an old one, but he enjoyed it nonetheless; his cock stiffened unseen and pressed against Hanamiya’s lower back, but he didn’t move away. Surly and grumpy and a little cruel, yes, but he also knew he had Hanamiya’s consent even if he made a great deal of fuss about hiding it.

“Don’t touch my nipples,” Hanamiya bit out, his tail jerking and trying to lash between their bodies. One of his ears flicked Teppei in the face until he bit at the tip of it, nibbling gently until the reluctant purr made a reappearance. With a lack of response he tried again, in more detail. “Stop pulling and pinching them!”

The protest was moot, but hearing Hanamiya talk was always more enjoyable for him. Obliging, he let go of them with the intent of returning later. Instead his hands slipped down to spread Hanamiya’s legs, fondling his half-hard cock lightly. He jerked at it until it stiffened, rolling his balls in the other hand. He almost made a remark about his hands making anything look small but refrained, aware of boundaries he shouldn’t try pushing all at once.

“Don’t touch my cock,” Hanamiya managed to growl out despite his purr becoming louder and his head tilting back involuntarily. His legs spread wider easily at a little bit of encouragement; his hole was still fairly loose from his long, slow wakeup teasing Hanamiya for being too early on a weekened morning. His fingers slipped in easily, teasing and stretching to make it a little more accomodating. Claws raked down his arm; Hanamiya could never give up without a fight. Nudging him forward, he hovered over Hanamiya on his hands and knees, positioning himself with the help of a handful of baby oil. Part of him felt slightly guilty when he didn’t spend great deals of time preparing Hamamiya; his past partners had complained of pain, but the sadistic streak in Hanamiya’s personality held a counterpoint of physical masochism that made him relish the burn and stretch of the width of Teppei’s cock and want it more than if it were to be completely painless.

The purr deepened at his entry, a pleased mrow leaving Hanamiya to echo through the bathroom; it cut off with a strangled noise as Teppei thrust into him with a force that made him rock and splashed water on the bathroom floor. He cared little for it; the room was angled slightly and completely tiled to drain any splashed water to a drain in the corner. He leaned over further, holding on to the sides of the tub to steady himself and rut into Hanamiya, panting with the effort after a few moments. 

“Harder,” Hanamiya gasped out, jerking at his cock with one hand as the other kept him upright, spilling himself into the water when he pace picked up and shook him slightly. He clenched around Kiyoshi’s cock, making him moan and thrust a few more times, coming inside him eventually. He slumped as he finished, turning them into a position where Hanamiya was on top of him back to chest. With one fumbling hand he hit a switch to cycle the water; a choice the technician had endlessly ribbed him for with the knowledge it was primarily used for sex in baths. 

“I still don’t want a bath,” Hanamiya protested faintly some ten minutes later, when Teppei lathered shampoo into his hair. He didn’t get a response, but Teppei supposed he hadn’t expected one. Instead he massaged his fingers into Hanamiya’s scalp, and enjoyed the purr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty cuddling; for Mel. <3

Kagami shakes his leg with the ferocity of a dead fish to try to get the feeling back into it. It doesn't do much for him and instead makes him cringe, his face souring like a lemon as pins and needles shot through his foot. With a small grunt he shoved at Tetsuya's shoulder. He could almost swear he saw those pale eyelashes fluttered if he looked closely and claws sank into his thigh where his circulation ended, but he'd never have any proof.

"Mooove," he grumbled goodnaturedly, his voice bothering Atsushi despite it being little louder than a quiet groan. His neck felt too cricked at this angle, so he tried to squirm his right arm out from under Ryouta instead. As by far the most goodnatured of them, he seemed to almost wake and rolled to the side a bit to bury his face in Seijuurou's neck and curl up tightly, a sleepy purr leaving him when Akashi reflexively snuggled closer in his sleep and tucked Ryouta's head under his chin, the position apparently pleasantly trapping one soft golden ear.

Kagami almost rolled his eyes; they always got to be comfortable. With one limb free he managed to turn to the side slightly, wrestling the thin blankets that if he were honest were more habit than necessity.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Daiki asked him, the culprit of his other arm being trapped. Secretly, he liked being spooned. If confronted with it in the day he would probably rather flee to the depths of Russia than admit to being the little spoon and purring at arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled back, using a bit of momentum to turn onto his side and drape his free leg over Daiki's hips. The bed rocked slightly with his movement, so he held his breath until no protests were forthcoming. Him from years ago would have been bothered by the lack of privacy, but he didn't think him now or him in the future would cope without it.

Twining his fingers together, he pressed a kiss to Daiki's nape and tried to drift off again, the thoughts in his mind breaking off at the sight and feel of Atsushi getting up to find the bathroom or some water or some other thing. The distraction let sleep grip him between thoughts of groceries and lawyers, and though he wouldn't wake up quite so peacefully, nights were never anything to sneer at.


End file.
